


11:25

by theworldstoodstill



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, I dont want to spoil, M/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot, just do it, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldstoodstill/pseuds/theworldstoodstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head is hazy and I barely remember things but I can't possibly forget how beautiful you were... on that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:25

_I feel like I'm forgetting something._

  
He walked towards the balcony and held on to the warm cup of coffee in his hands. It's aroma made him feel alive but for a lot of reasons, it _just_ didn't feel right.

  
Inaho frowned and sat at one of the two chairs beside him.

  
He had been carrying this enigmatic feeling in his chest and he worries about it because it feels too heavy that it was enough to be a burden. The brunet hasn't been in his optimum level while working and he felt terribly uninterested in his duties lately. Well, he usually does but...

  
...but today it just feels _abnormally_  different.

  
He looked up to peer at the slow movements of the clouds. The sky is as striking as always. To him it always felt too bright, blue, and beautiful.

  
_It was always like that._

  
_It has always been like that._

  
He kept staring above without thinking of anything in particular. Inaho has a very bad habit of roaming in his own world when someone else is talking to him, especially when he's not fond of that person but...

  
...but today no one was conversing with him.

  
_This is so weird._

  
He sighed and glanced at the door when someone rang the bell. The brunet slowly got up and walked towards it with a gradual pace. He felt so lazy and immovable lately. It was strange.

  
When he reached the entrance and was about to twist the knob, the door flew open.

 

"Nao!" Worried eyes looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

  
"Yuki..." He let out a prolonged breath as he said her name.

  
"Y-Yes, yes it's me." The newly arrived woman forced a smile. "How are you? Are they treating you well?"

  
Inaho nodded.

  
"That's great then!" Yuki chuckled loudly. "They told me you're having breakfast. Did I disturb you?"

  
"Not really. Why don't you go inside?"

  
The brunette blinked and stepped inside to hug the boy who's eagerly welcoming his not so unusal guest. "Nao... don't you remember what day is it today?"

  
Inaho, who was taken aback by the sudden action of his older sister, raised an eyebrow. "What? is it your birthday?"

  
He felt Yuki hug tighter, almost gripping him. "Nao..." he could hear the shaky call trying to muffle the emotions pouring out.

  
"What is it?" The brunet patted his sister on the head and tried to return the hug but when he almost did, Yuki raised her head.

  
"It's nothing!" She grinned at him, as if the worry in her voice a while ago smoked away. "I really can't stay any longer. I'm going be late for work and I have unfinished stuff to do."

  
Inaho smiled at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, you should've said so."

"I'm sorry as well." Yuki chuckled an honest one. She stepped away, fixing her hair. "I won't fail to visit you twice a week. I have to make sure you're doing well."

  
"Thank you, Yuki."

  
"This is what siblings do, right?" When the brunette moved towards the door, she glanced back to the other. "Inaho, please. At least try to remember what happened today." A shadow of sadness and empathy masked her face.

 

"What are you talking about?"

  
She rushed to close the door and disappeared.

  
The other frowned.

  
Something's weird with Yuki.

  
Something wasn't right.

  
His head was spinning. _What was she talking about?_

  
Inaho had to reach the cupboard to drink his pills. These would ease his troubles everytime he felt confused and pained. It helped him forget.

  
_It helped him forget everything._

  
He popped a pill.

  
_One. Two. Three._ And it went on until he felt better.

  
He sensed his head become cloudy but it didn't stop him from wondering about the ambiguous sentences Yuki left him.

  
_At least try to remember what happened today._

  
The brunet looked at the wall clock and followed the ragged movements of the non-stop second hand of the device.

  
11:12 in the morning.

  
_Remember what happened._

  
"This is hopeless." He admitted defeat; which wasn't like him in any angle. Inaho frowned and clicked his tongue. He roamed his eyes everywhere and tried to recall.

  
_How can I remember something I don't even know?_

  
He hazily started walking towards the bedroom when his foot stepped on something. A fragile-looking circular silver locket. It wasn't there before. It was just when Yuki went inside, it appeared.

  
_Did she drop this?_

  
When Inaho was about to kneel down to pick it up, his body stopped and trembled.

  
_What is happening-_

  
He fell on his knees, shaking.

  
_Why do I feel ..._

  
The brunet breathe slowly and gulped. His body felt painful. Was it because of the pills? Did he overdose again?

  
No, this might not be the case as of the moment. He can't take his eyes off the silver necklace.

  
It's so strange and morbid.

  
His eyes felt hot and the next thing he saw when he glanced at the necklace below were water droplets. Inaho slowly moved his fingers on the glimmering locket. He felt a familiar static pleasure in his chest.

  
Why does it feel like this?

  
_Why can't I remember?_

  
_No, it wasn't like I don't remember..._

 

He didn't want to remember because...

  
_Yes at that time..._

  
"Slaine..." The brunet picked the locket up and repeated the name that tasted sweet in his tongue. "Slaine..." He smiled and looked up to peer at the slow movements of the clouds. The sky is as striking as always. To him it always felt too bright, blue, and beautiful.

  
_Too bright and beautiful it feels like it's going to blind him._

  
On that day, that beauty became even more stunning when it was stained red. Inaho had to make sure that Slaine belonged only to him. He had to make sure he savors every scream pouring out of the beautiful blond boy's lips; his azure eyes, his warm, beating heart and his cruel but satisfying expressions... He had to make sure each of these belonged to him.

  
_Only to him._

  
11:25 in the morning, at that moment, on that day; he felt like he made him even more beautiful than anyone else.

  
_How can he forget when he finally became one with his love?_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't aim to put blood and gore in this one shot. I just wanted to see if Inaho would be fit as a yandere (lol he did). I've been reading murder cases lately and this fic was heavily inspired by Issei Sagawa, a Japanese man who murdered a Dutch woman in his home. He raped her carcass and creepy thing, he ate her body for three days starting from her thighs and placed the leftovers in his fridge. When he dumped the other parts on the lake(?) he was caught by the police. He was deported back to Japan and was diagnosed as someone who's mentally unstable.
> 
> Issei had a lot of insecurities and called himself ugly. he was basically drowning in his self-pity when he thought that maybe eating someone who's more beautiful than him would make him in the same level as well.
> 
> I wanted Inaho in this fic to portray someone who's really insecured about almost everything, like Issei, and it was when he was showered with affection by someone whom he thinks is really beautiful (Slaine) that he realized he can be loved as well. Inaho wanted to return the favor of "loving" Slaine as well but it seems their definition of love is uhm different (gulps). 
> 
> I know this fic bored the hell out of yah but hey, thanks for reading it anyway! I hope I was able to write efficiently for this fic. 
> 
> If yah wanna pitch in some comments and suggestions for future fanfics please do DM me in Twitter. Here's my account: @worldstoodstill 
> 
> Kei and I are working on a request Inasure fanfic atm and I'm finally getting back on my knees after a long break! I hope yah guys look forward to another collab from us! Bless you all!
> 
> xoxo,  
> worldstoodstill


End file.
